


Hallelujah

by sg_wonderland



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: CJ pays a visit to Arlington





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I not remember that Leonard Cohen's Hallelujah was playing as Agent Simon Donovan lay dead?

CJ wadded the newspaper and flung the ball across her desk. “Could someone please throw a dictionary at the reporter from The Times? And preferably bean him with it?” Carol picked up the paper as she soft-footed into the office; she wasn't the only one who had been treadling on eggshells the past few weeks. “Has spelling and grammar completely vanished from the curriculum of every university in this country?”

“I'll check,” Carol replied mildly. “You've got a phone call.”

“Unless it is either Merriam or Webster, I'm not available.”

“CJ.” Carol's tone had CJ straightening her spine. “It's Arlington.”

“Oh....oh, okay, I'll take it.” She gave an apologetic look to Carol who just nodded before closing the door behind her.

CJ took a deep breath before picking up the phone. “This is CJ Cregg.”

“Ma'am, this is Staff Sergeant Kowalsky from Arlington Cemetery. You asked to be informed when Agent Donovan's stone arrived. It was delivered and has been set, ma'am.”

“Thank you, Sergeant Kowalsky.” CJ knew it was inadequate but it was all she could give at this exact moment.

“You're welcome, ma'am. I've emailed you the location and information about visiting hours.”

“Thank you again, for all your hard work.”

“It's an honor, ma'am. Good afternoon.”

CJ just sat silently for a few minutes then grabbed the phone book. She knew she could easily have set Carol to the task but this was something she felt obliged to do herself. Flicking through the yellow pages, she looked for a florist.

*

“Well,” CJ folded her longs legs underneath her body as she sat. “i....I'm not very good at this, considering that I talk for a living. How's that for a car-load of irony for you?” Her eyes scanned the rows and rows of crosses. “Someone once said Arlington is horrifyingly beautiful. They're not wrong. I met your dad. At the service. He's very sweet. And so very, very proud of his 'beautiful boy'.” Her laughter floated across the stillness of the ground. 

“They caught the guy who shot you. Ron Butterfield said you'd want to know; I can't imagine it makes any difference but he said you had a right to know he wasn't out there hurting, you know, anyone else. He didn't want to be taken alive but the cops wanted a trial so they made sure.”

She reached into her bag. “I brought you something.” Kneeling forward, she carefully placed the laurel wreath perfectly centered on the grass. “They used to crown conquering heroes with laurel but I'll bet you already knew that.”

“I've got a...thing tonight. I'm going to wear the Vera Wang. I,” she dusted her fingertips across his name, “I just think it's time, you know.”

As she rose, she heard 'Taps' carrying from some far corner. “Another hero,” she murmured as she gave the stone one last caress before walking swiftly away.


End file.
